


we look so damn good tonight

by sinjoong (undeliveredtruth)



Series: atz requests & randoms [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Canon verse, Comeplay, Lapdance, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, San in a Skirt and Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/sinjoong
Summary: “You’re so beautiful.” Yunho’s whisper on San’s cheek, the press of his lips on his skin, is nothing more than adoration. For once, Yunho’s not afraid anymore of it coming out, because San takes his breath away and he needs to know it.“You don’t think it’s weird?” San whispers in a small voice.“I think you’re the most incredible human I’ve ever seen.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: atz requests & randoms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702567
Comments: 22
Kudos: 222





	we look so damn good tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for this request, this took me 3 hours, I am going to hell and it's probably a mess, thank you! Joke aside though, San in a skirt sent me to hell and brought me to heaven at the same time. Hope y'all enjoy it! <3
> 
> Song is EXO - Artificial Love.

_'Can you come to our room?'_

Yunho sees the notification on his phone from San, but chooses to ignore it for now; Seonghwa and Jongho are getting their asses kicked in Mario Kart and Yunho’s satisfaction is beyond words.

But then another text comes.

_'Yunho-ya~~ You might want to come right now.'_

All of a sudden, the race can’t finish quickly enough. Jongho breezes past him because he’s distracted, but Yunho doesn’t even care for the two on the screen next to his character, vaulting himself over the couch and pressing the controller eagerly in Mingi’s hands.

“Turn the music up higher,” he tells Mingi with a wink, dashing to his and San’s room, knowing what's going to happen.

And yet, when Yunho walks in, he thinks nothing could have prepared him for the sight.

The sight of San in an off-the-shoulder black blouse, tucked into a short, pleated black skirt, and black lace knee socks hugging his long legs.

“Close the door, Yunho, god!” San tells him between gritted teeth, his eyes widening. Yunho quickly snaps out of it and closes the door behind him, clicking the lock in place.

“San…” He says, in poorly-concealed shock.

“Come here,” San beckons him over to where he’s standing in front of the large, full-body mirror stuck to the wall in their room, caressing his hands over his waist. Yunho steps behind him, fitting his front to San’s back, hands reaching to hold his hips, bunching the black material of the skirt.

San’s eyes looking at himself in the mirror tell him just what he needs to know. This is not for Yunho, this is for himself. And _that_ is what gets Yunho. San is choosing to share this with him.

“You’re so pretty, Sannie.” San’s name rests like honey on Yunho’s tongue; Yunho takes it out with a small kiss to San’s hair, behind his ear.

“Why am I pretty?”

“Delicate things like this suit you. You pull them off so well,” Yunho whispers in San’s ear, traveling gentle hands from his bare shoulders, down over where the shirt is laying prettily on his muscular biceps. He tangles San’s hands in his and wraps his arms around him, laying their joined hands on his stomach, feeling the abs under the silk blouse. The material of the blouse and the skirt feels soft under his hands, a contrast to how San is all hard angles and muscle.

San’s waist, that’s what always gets Yunho. But now, flowy black blouse tucked into a pleated skirt, it stands out so much more when Yunho puts his hands there and they look so _big_ against the delicate material, wrapping around his small waist.

San’s breath audibly hitches at the press of Yunho’s hands on him, over the band of the skirt, and his fingers tighten on his.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yunho’s whisper on San’s cheek, the press of his lips on his skin, is nothing more than adoration. For once, Yunho’s not afraid anymore of it coming out, because San takes his breath away and he needs to know it.

“You don’t think it’s weird?” San whispers in a small voice.

“I think you’re the most incredible human I’ve ever seen.”

Wordlessly, San turns around to kiss him, standing up on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Yunho’s neck. His kiss is just _so_ on the edge of desperate, hungry. San is clearly way beyond turned on, and seeing him like this, so into this thing, does unspoken things to Yunho’s heart _and_ his dick.

He can’t help but smooth his hands down San’s lower back, over the curve of his ass in the short skirt, reaching under. San only kisses him harder as Yunho heavily grabs at his cheeks, feeling the touch of lace on his hands.

“You’re wearing panties?”

“Mhm. Thought I’d go all the way,” San pulls away and hides his face in Yunho’s neck as Yunho carefully crooks his fingers under the material and lets it snap on San’s skin, running his hands up and down his cheeks. San lets out tiny little moans with every move, and Yunho wonders why San’s already so turned on.

Before he shifts his hand, and feels the base of a plug nestled between San’s cheeks.

“Oh, _baby."_ San lets him play with it just a little, push it in him a little deeper, twist it around, before he moves away suddenly.

“I wanna do something,” and he walks away to the other corner of the room. Yunho is too distracted by the flow of his skirt and the look of the knee-high socks on his bare legs to notice the chair that San now pulls to the center of the room, in front of the mirror.

“Sit.”

Yunho does, entranced and a little confused. The chair is one of the ones that went to storage when they moved in, the old wooden type with no arms.

And then suddenly, the lights turn down, the big lamp in their room gets turned on instead, barely lighting the room, and an EXO song plays at low volume from the Bluetooth speaker on their dresser.

_Fuck._

San’s hands touch his neck, startling him from his position in the chair before they push him back down, travel down his chest and up, teasing over his nipples. Yunho’s too shocked to do anything or say anything, barely watch, hands grabbing the bottom of the chair, as San twirls and ends up in front of him, facing him. His body rolls smoothly to the low bass of the slow song, and Yunho vaguely remembers San whispering something in his ear when the two of them practiced this song a few days ago, but he doesn’t remember. He should have found it weird, that all of a sudden San wanted to practice something they did when they were trainees and working on their sexiness.

He beats himself up over it now, because maybe then he would have been more prepared for the sight of San’s hands smoothing down his own body, the sinful arch of his back in the short skirt that leaves barely anything to the imagination. For San slowly coming closer to straddle Yunho’s thighs, Yunho left speechless when he drops down with a slow grind over Yunho’s crotch and he gets back up, like that’s all Yunho will get.

 _Watch,_ San wordlessly tells him with a hand on his chin tilting Yunho’s eyes up to his, as he moves back and lifts his arms over his head, slowly swings his hips side to side and turns around. When he bends down and gets back up, Yunho gets a peek at the lace underwear, at the jeweled base of the plug inside of San, and thinks San wants him to go _insane._

His _eyes._ San never fails to drive him crazy in practice or on stage, when Yunho can get a look at him, with how intense he is. He’s never seen anyone like this, never known anyone who could bring people down to their knees with just one glance like San can. But this? San focused so fully on him, on Yunho? His eyes burn, and on the receiving end, Yunho feels his skin light on fire.

He doesn’t dare touch when San sits down on his thighs, his skirt hiding what Yunho wants to see most.

He can feel it though. He can feel the press of San’s ass on him, the jewel on his plug grinding over Yunho’s cock in his pants, almost _hurting._ He can feel it all, San’s hands lifting up Yunho’s sides and up his neck to tighten in his hair because Yunho likes his hair pulled, messed with.

“Touch me,” San orders, and Yunho’s hands snap to his hips, guiding San’s hips drawing circles on his lap. “Kiss my neck.” Yunho obeys, attaching his lips to the sensitive sides of San’s neck, kissing over his collarbones, biting and sucking at his skin.

“Look,” San says, starting to sound quite affected himself, and only then Yunho dares look in the mirror, his body weakening at the sight.

San’s pulled his skirt up, his black lace panties barely covering anything of his hard cock, and his hips draw circles over Yunho’s jeans, touching his bare skin. The contrast, the sight of San’s skirt to the bare skin and Yunho's jeans… Yunho’s so hard he’s going to start crying soon if he doesn't do something, if he can't touch San.

“San,” Yunho moans with an edge of desperation. “Sannie, let me touch you, please…”

“Touch me then,” San whispers, and Yunho grabs his thighs, grinding him harder down on him.

“Lube? Condom?” Yunho whispers, and San patters away, letting Yunho have one moment to catch his breath, get his mind back in place.

San comes back only with lube, and when Yunho raises his eyebrow, San shakes his head. “No condom. Wanna feel you.” It’s not an uncommon occurrence between them, and Yunho nods. “How do you want me?” San asks, standing in front of him, his guard suddenly lowered, and the glance in his eyes more sheepish. Yunho gets it.

“Straddle me. Face me,” he pulls at San’s hand, who falls easily into his lap. “I’m gonna pull it out now, alright?” Yunho tells him, pulling at the plug, and San nods. Yunho teases him a little, pulling at it and pushing it in again when it catches at San’s rim, and San whines cutely, which only spurs Yunho on. Yunho pulls the little plug out and throws it on his bed behind them, to be dealt with later. He doesn’t care about it now.

All he cares about is San, grinding in his lap impatiently, hands on Yunho’s biceps when Yunho pops the cap of the lube and lets it dribble on his fingers. San licks his lips.

If that’s what he wants. Yunho holds up two fingers of his other hand and San sucks them into his mouth at the same time that Yunho slips two of his lubed-up fingers inside him, barely pushing his panties a little bit to the side to give him enough access. San’s loud moan gets muffled up by Yunho’s fingers.

“Good?” He asks San, and watches him nod around his fingers, his wide, open eyes boring straight into Yunho’s.

When he adds a third finger into San, he also slips another one into his mouth, watches San’s mouth drop and Yunho’s fingers pressing onto his tongue. His little whines get quieted by Yunho’s fingers when he crooks the fingers of his other hand up, trying to find San’s spot. He’s stretched out enough, Yunho can imagine him, probably on Yunho’s own bed, slipping three fingers into himself under his skirt, barely holding himself back from coming, plugging himself up when he had enough. And he wanted Yunho.

San pulls away when he’s had enough, his lips stretching around Yunho’s fingers for one last time before he lets go, face flushed and eyes a little bit glossy from unshed tears. “I’m good. Fuck me now.”

San warns him just to warn him, he doesn’t even wait for Yunho to do much more than pull his fingers out from inside him before he eagerly unbuttons Yunho’s pants and pulls his boxers down just enough to free his by now aching cock. San doesn’t need much more, doesn’t need anything from Yunho right now, jerking him off a few times with lube on his hands before he throws it to the ground and fits Yunho’s cock at his entrance, dropping down in one swift move and enveloping Yunho in warmth.

San has control. San has all the control, Yunho’s hands on his hips are just for show, to support him as he doesn’t even wait for one second before drawing circles in Yunho’s lap, bouncing eagerly on his cock.

Yunho likes this position most. Likes seeing San take his pleasure from him without any consideration for Yunho, likes seeing his flushed face and his determined expression. Likes feeling San’s straining thighs under his hands, even if now they’re hidden by San’s skirt.

“Hey,” he stops San after a few minutes, realizing that the thing they’re here for is not happening, San seeing himself. “Turn around,” he tells San, who gets it right away and pulls off to turn around in his lap, thighs on both sides of Yunho’s own. Yunho holds his cock with one hand and slips it back inside of San, holding his skirt up to see San’s glistening hole swallow him back in, his panties barely shoved to the side.

The sight shortcircuits something in his brain and something primal takes over; he starts fucking up into San frantically, San’s blouse now scrunched in his fist, hearing a rip somewhere, San's little moans falling from his lips at every punch of Yunho’s hips up, up deeper into him. San gets more tired, limp in his arms from bouncing himself down, so Yunho takes over.

“Hold it up,” Yunho tells him, and San does, holds his blouse up and teases at his nipple with his other hand. Yunho’s hands grab San’s waist instead, over the band of the skirt, so he can pick him up and drop him better into his lap, larger thrusts of his cock into San wrecking whines out of him. He’s so light, so at Yunho’s mercy that he can’t help the moans that escape him when San’s so warm, so tight on him, and the material of the skirt rubs over Yunho’s stomach.

The sight though, the sight is more than he could’ve ever imagined. San’s blush all the way to his chest, his mouth open and his head tilted back, exposing his long neck to Yunho, and he just wants to... he just wants to ruin him.

“Take your blouse off,” Yunho tells San, and he does, the ripped material falling easily from his frame and on the floor. San’s does whatever Yunho asks so easily now, and despite himself, a shiver runs through him at the thought that he’s taking care of San, indulging him.

Yunho stops grinding into San and instead, he wraps his elbows under the back of San’s knees and pulls them to the sides and up to his chest, taking advantage of San’s flexibility. The position shifts his cock inside of San, getting him deeper, and he whines sweetly as Yunho slows down to deep grinds up.

“Pull your skirt up, baby boy.”

San obeys right away, grabbing the edge of the skirt and pulling it up to his stomach.

Yunho definitely wasn’t ready for this sight, and he doesn’t think San was either, by the downright filthy, desperate groans they both let out. Like this, San’s thighs open, black lace on his calves standing out against Yunho’s arms and his skirt up, Yunho can see in the mirror where San’s stretched around him. His hard, almost angry red cock sits against his stomach, untouched, black lace rubbing against it with every one of Yunho’s movements. San's so easily moved around, so flexible and pliant in Yunho's hold, that... 

“Yunho... _Yunho, please,”_ San twitches in his lap, letting out a desperate sound, and Yunho moans, San too much, way too much for him right now. The new position doesn’t allow him to do much more than just grind into San’s warmth, desperation so suddenly overtaking him. “You’re fucking me _so well,_ Yunho, _ah,_ please, you’re _so good...”_

But even with that, even with the small movements, the stretch of San’s hole around him and the way his cock disappears into him, and the black panties pushed to the side out of the desperation to be inside him... Yunho thinks he won’t last long, not when San is this beautiful mess in his lap, letting out the sweetest, deadliest moans of Yunho’s name.

“I feel you so fucking _deep, god,_ Yunho...” San dares to put a hand on his stomach, under his belly button, like he can _feel_ Yunho there, and Yunho lets out such a loud moan, all pretenses of being quiet forgotten when San is the _devil_ and he’s ruining _Yunho_ when Yunho’s supposed to be the one ruining _him._

“Sannie,” he moans in San’s shoulder, so, _so_ close to breaking now, control lost when San knows just what gets to him.

“Come for me, love, come on,” San whispers, the free hand not holding his skirt up tightly wound in Yunho’s hair, pressing Yunho’s mouth in his shoulder, at the junction of his neck. Yunho bites down, _hard,_ when he comes deep inside San, frantically wanting to be deeper, closer, _more, more, more of San…_

“Yeah, come in me, fill me up, come on,” San frantically whispers, and even through his post-orgasm haze, Yunho can think to let go of one of his thighs, rest it down on his to wrap a hand around San, pulling him out of his panties and frantically rubbing at his cock as he continues fucking up inside of him, oversensitivity be damned. He _needs_ San to come.

“Fuck, _Yunho!_ There, there, _please,”_ San cries out, entirely way too loud when he comes too, splattering his skirt and his stomach, trembling from the exertion, the stretch of his thighs, and Yunho hopes also because he’s been fucked well. Yunho feels him tighten sporadically around him and buries a groan in his neck, the stimulation entirely too much. He doesn’t let go of San though until his whines start turning painful, the hand in his hair tugging desperately, and Yunho takes mercy on him.

“Imma pull out now, alright baby?” He whispers in San’s ear, who nods, biting his lip. Yunho puts his hand back around his thigh, pulling it up to San’s chest and sliding him off his cock. He knows San’s eyes are fixed on the exact same spot his are, on where his cock slips out of San and Yunho’s come slides out of him and on the black skirt, ruining it even further. San’s hand untangles from his hair and flies down his body to touch himself there, glide two of his fingers through the come on his skin and press them back inside of himself.

“Wish you could fuck me again,” he whimpers, and Yunho’s jaw drops, frozen at the sight of San grinding on his fingers, the filthy sound of the lube and Yunho’s come audible even over the music. “Want you inside me all the time.”

“San…” Yunho moans, his hands tightening under his knees, where he’s holding him open. “You can’t say stuff like that.”

“Why? It’s true. You always take such good care of me.”

“Sannie…” But San just turns and presses a kiss on his lips. Yunho slowly lets his thighs down until San suddenly turns to face him, settling back down in his lap, his ass grinding on Yunho’s sensitive cock. “San-ah…” He warns with an almost painful moan, hands immediately sliding to his ass over the skirt, but San is a fiend and he knows how to get what he wants.

“Will you do it sometime?”

And he doesn’t give Yunho the chance to respond, just kisses him again, sliding his tongue in his mouth, and Yunho already knows he’ll give him whatever he wants. Whenever.

After the shower where he helps clean San up like he always does, because that means San might get another orgasm out of it, San strides off to Wooyoung’s room, no doubt to talk about him. Their activities are no secret between the members, and Yunho’s gotten used to that part.

He finds Mingi in the kitchen, a smirk plastered on his face.

“That sounded like it was a lot of fun,” Mingi smiles. “ _Fuck, Yunho, please, there, harder,”_ he imitates San in a high-pitched voice, and Yunho immediately slaps a hand over his mouth, his ears heating up.

“Shut _up,_ my god.”

“So?”

“So what?”

Mingi looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

Yunho drops his head on the table.

“I’m so in love with him, Mingi, _oh my god.”_

“Might be high time you tell him, isn’t it?” Mingi pats his shoulder in pity, with a self-satisfied laugh like he's been proven right, and leaves Yunho to deal with the thoughts alone.

The thoughts of how he wants to fuck San or be fucked by him for the rest of his life, but how he also wants to hold his hand, and kiss him good night and good morning, and actually cuddle him to sleep instead of staring at the bottom of his bunk bed in the middle of the night.

He will. He will tell San soon.

Because for once, thinking of how San looked at him when Yunho walked into the room, the way he let his guard down to let Yunho take care of him, the filthy replay in his head of _want you inside me all the time, you always take such good care of me..._ he lets himself think San might feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun! <3 You can find me @bbysvts on CuriousCat and Twitter if you wanna chat about this or anything else!! <3


End file.
